Momento Mori
by Reasta
Summary: Souya membenci Neighbor setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Shin. Namun, bagaimana dengan Shin sendiri? Apa ia juga menyesal telah mati seperti sang adik menyesalinya? Kolaborasi dengan Rikiya Winter. Crosspost. [Shin/Souya]. Untuk Challenge #MengheningkanCipta


_Disclaimer_ :  
World Trigger milik Ashihara Daisuke. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 _Warning_ :  
Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Semi!AR

Fanfiksi ini di telah crosspost di AO3.

 **Memento Mori**

 **World Trigger © Ashihara Daisuke**

 **#MengheningkanCipta**

 **Kolaborasi dengan Rikiya Winter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu kehancuran yang gila di kota Mikado. Sebuah gerbang besar dari dunia lain terbuka dan dari dalamnya keluar monster-monster raksasa. Tidak ada senjata apapun yang bisa menggores mereka. Sebaliknya, monster-monster tersebut menyebabkan dampak masif pada seisi kota. Kota Mikado tak ubahnya mangsa empuk tanpa pertahanan.

Souya tidak pernah merasa setidakberdaya ini. Jangankan melindungi orang lain, melindungi diri sendiri saja ia tak mampu. Di antara segala kekacauan yang terjadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin. _'Mencoba'_ adalah kata kuncinya karena tidak ada jaminan ia masih dapat bertahan hidup ketika semua ini selesai.

 _["Hei, Souya ... belakangan aku baru tahu dunia ini jauh lebih luas dari apa yang terlihat. Suatu saat, kau juga pasti mengetahui hal itu. Saat itu―"]_

Dahulu kala, kakaknya pernah berkata demikian disela-sela percakapan makan malam mereka.

Apakah ini yang dimaksud kakaknya bahwa dunia itu luas? Seluas ini sehingga monster antah berantah bisa mendadak menyerang Kota Mikado?

Entah ini suatu cobaan atau bagaimana, saat ini ia hanya dapat memprioritaskan dirinya layaknya titah kakaknya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan bangunan yang hancur begitu saja —toh tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya, tujuannya saat ini hanya satu; keluar dari kota Mikado dengan selamat.

Namun pertanyaannya, bagaimana caranya keluar dari kota Mikado?

Tidak ada kereta atau bus yang beroperasi― _taxi_ apalagi. Alih-alih kendaraan yang berseliweran, hanya ada monster kehancuran yang mondar-mandir dengan latar belakang gedung yang berjatuhan.

Beruntung, kedua orangtuanya tengah pergi keluar kota dan baru akan kembali lusa. Lalu Shin, kakaknya, dimana―?

Souya mencoba berpikir positif, siapa tau saja kakaknya sudah dievakuasi.

Namun tiba tiba saja ada hal yang mematahkan akal sehatnya; seorang lelaki yang dengan mudahnya bermanuver ke sana ke mari melewati reruntuhan gedung dan menghancurkan beberapa monster sekaligus.

Souya mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak salah lihat. Orang yang mengalahkan monster itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Ah, jadi Shin telah tahu mengenai semua kegilaan ini ya. Percakapan waktu itu juga memiliki makna yang jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang ia pikirkan. Jika begitu, alasan sang kakak sering menghilang adalah―

"Hiks, hiks, hiks,"

Mendadak, terdengar sebuah isakan samar.

Souya menoleh, terlihat di reruntuhan, seorang gadis kecil tengah menangis tertahan. Gadis itu tidak tertimpa reruntuhan, namun terjebak di antaranya.

Remaja enam belas tahun itu berpikir. Di saat seperti ini, apakah nuraninya benar-benar ikut mati?

Tubuhnya tidak cukup sinkron dengan pemikirannya― _tujuan_ nya, sebelum ia sadar, tubuhnya telah berlari ke arah sang gadis kecil.

Persetan dengan segala tujuannya tadi, ia masih punya hati, terima kasih. Secepat yang ia bisa, Souya menyingkirkan reruntuhan di sekitar tubuh sang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa?" Souya melontarkan pertanyaan singkat.

Gadis itu malah makin terisak. "Kau bisa berjalan? Kita harus bergegas menuju ke pengungsian darurat atau semacamnya,"

Kalau tidak salah, ada bunker pengungsian darurat peninggalan masa perang di kota Mikado, 'kan? Jika tempat itu tidak runtuh terlebih dahulu, seharusnya mereka aman jika berada di sana.

Souya memandang kakaknya dari kejauhan. Ia menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia tidak seegois itu untuk menginginkan kakaknya melindungi hanya dirinya sementara keselamatan seantero kita bergantung pada—salah satunya—Shin.

Akhirnya Souya pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dan segera mencari pertolongan, sambil membawa sang gadis kecil tentu saja.

Dikarenakan reruntuhan yang ada, ia harus berkali kali mencari jalan memutar untuk sampai ke tempat pengungsian, belum lagi masih cukup banyak monster-monster mengerikan yang berkeliaran.

Namun kali ini posisinya sangat tidak diuntungkan; dikepung oleh dua monster yang berukuran besar.

"Aa―" gadis yang bersamanya nyaris saja berteriak jika saja si bungsu Kazama tidak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ssshh," desisnya pelan dengan telunjuk di bibir. Gadis itu mengangguk gemetar, mata besarnya melebar dilanda ketakutan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua manik itu.

Sebagai yang lebih tua―dalam umur dan kedewasaan meski penampilan mereka sebelas dua belas―Souya harus tetap tenang. Harus tegar, harus menjadi yang melindungi di sini―

Terdengar bunyi mekanikal. Salah satu monster tersebut tampaknya menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sialnya, saat itu tidak ada tempat persembunyian yang tidak berpotensi membuat keduanya tertimbun reruntuhan.

Gadis itu mencengkeram lengan bajunya sangat erat. Matanya terpejam. Souya sendiri sudah siap akan segala kemungkinan.

' _Jika apa yang membuatku hidup sampai saat ini adalah keberuntungan…'_

Tidak sempat melanjutkan pemikirannya sang monster di depannya tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua. Di belakangnya sisa monster itu adalah sosok pemuda dengan tatapan yang mirip dengannya—orang yang menolongnya tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Souya, kau tidak apa?" Sang kakak berjalan mendekati dirinya yang saat itu masih termangu―belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi secara penuh—dan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Tapi bukan berarti satu monster telah jatuh—mati?—semuanya akan berjalan lancar, buktinya di langit yang seharusnya cerah tanpa terhalang apapun kini dipenuhi sekelompk monster terbang yang terus-menerus mengebom secara acak.

"Kau―"

"Kita bisa bicara nanti," potong Shin. Ekspresi dan nada suaranya tak terbaca seperti biasa. "Setelah semua ini berakhir―aku aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

Shin berdiri di hadapan mereka sembari mengisyaratkan agar keduanya segera berjalan. "Aku akan melindungi kalian―setidaknya sampai ke tempat perlindungan,"

Souya mengangguk sembari menggendong gadis kecil yang bersamanya di belakang punggung. Tampaknya, kaki gadis tersebut telah menyerah berjalan saking takutnya. Yah, dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, hal tersebut sangat wajar.

Dengan senjata semacam pedang bergagang putih, Shin menumpas semua monster di hadapan mereka.

Pada awalnya perjalanan menuju ke tempat perlindungan berjalan lancar, tetapi dalam radius delapan ratus meter dari tempat perlindungan, terlihat sosok berpakaian hitam sedang menunggu.

Awalnya Souya pikir bahwa lelaki itu adalah kenalan kakaknya, tetapi saat sang kakak berucap, "Souya, kau mundurlah. Jika ada kesempatan segeralah pergi,"

Souya yakin bahwa lelaki itu ada untuk membunuh mereka. Dilihat dari sikap Shin, sepertinya sosok misterius itu adalah lawan yang berbahaya.

Shin pun dengan lihai menyerang si lelaki berpakaian hitam, tetapi tetap saja kecepatan sang kakak kalah.

Souya tidak bodoh. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu kakaknya. Jadi selama Shin disibukkan dengan lawannya, ia lari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat pengungsian.

"A-apa yang terjadi..." gadis kecil di punggungnya bersuara, menoleh ke belakang.

"Uwaa―" gadis itu mendadak menjerit tertahan. Ah, pasti ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di belakang, batin Souya.

Souya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ekor matanya melirik ke belakang dan menyaksikan―

― _sosok tubuh yang jatuh di reruntuhan. Kepulan asap. Shin―yang pakaiannya telah berubah―terbaring berlumuran darah._

Souya membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Nuraninya sangat ingin sekali menghampiri kakaknya, namun tidak bisa. Ia harus pergi ke tempat perlindungan—jika memang kakaknya teah mati, mana mungkin ia menyianyikan nyawa yang telah diselamatkan sang kakak.

Sang gadis pun kembali terdiam. S _hock_ karena apa yang dilihatnya adalah kemungkinan paling besar. Jujur, tidak hanya dia tadi yang _shock_ dengan semua ini, Souya pun begitu. Tangan yang berkeringat dingin dan bergetar menjadi bukti tak terbantahkan.

Souya gagal berpikir lurus saat ini, kakinya terus saja berlari tanpa memikirkan keadaan mentalnya saat ini. Paradoks.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang lagi," bisiknya. Bukan kepada gadis itu, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia melihat ke belakang ia akan menyesal, _karena―_

 _Tidak ada apapun lagi di sana._

Begitu sampai di tempat perlindungan Souya langsung mendatanginya seseorang yang mengaku sebagai anggota Border—organisasi yang bertanggungjawab mengalahkan monster-monster di kota—yang mengatakan akan melindungi warga sipil dari para monster.

Souya menarik ujung pakaian sang pria yang memakai kacamata itu. Pria itu menatapnya seolah telah mengenalnya, "Oh, ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Souya hanya menggeleng, " _Nii-san_ ... Kazama Shin sudah mati..." mendengar hal itu sang pria membelalakkan mata dengan tatapan mata penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"... Ah, begitu," hanya itu kata terucap dari mulut pria itu. Namun senyum sedih jelas terulas di wajahnya, "... Kau tidak bersedih, Kazama Souya- _kun_?"

Souya membisu. Lebih dari itu, mengapa pria ini bisa mengetahui namanya?

Sang pria menghela nafas berat.

"... Mengatakan ini disaat seperti ini mungkin bukan hal yang tepat. Namun bersedia'kah kau bergabung dengan kami setelah semua ini? Bukankah kau membenci dirimu yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Souya mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Baiklah,"

Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat untuk membasmi semua monster yang telah membunuh kakaknya itu, ia akan membalaskan dendam kakaknya.

Karena memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar Souya mengepalkan tangannya terlalu erat hingga kukunya menembus kulitnya sendiri, menyebabkan merembesnya sedikit likuid merah berbau amis dari sana.

"Namun Souya, Shin itu..."

Saat Souya mengira pembicaraan telah berakhir, sang pria mendadak berkata, "... Sudah meninggal enam bulan yang lalu."

Kali ini giliran Souya yang membelalak. Ah...

Pikiran Souya buyar, gagal paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah semua hal yang sedari tadi dialaminya hanya ilusi semata? Apakah hanya khayalannya?

Souya menatap sang pria, Rindou Takumi, "Apa...?"

Ia bertanya dengan nada pelan, tidak tegas seperti biasanya.

"... Aku tahu semua ini berat, Souya. Namun hadapilah kenyataan,"

Orang itu memperhatikan gurat wajahnya dengan teliti. Seperti mencari bukti ekspresi di setiap jengkal wajahnya, "…Mayat Shin hancur di dunia _Neighbor_ , sehingga kami tak bisa membawanya. Kau tidak ingat? Bahkan kau sepertinya lupa padaku,"

 **.**

* * *

Kini Souya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan. Saat ini, ia hanya fokus untuk membentuk tim dan terpilih mengikuti ekspedisi ke dunia lain.

Persetan jika nyawanya nanti akan menjadi korban, ia hanya ingin membunuh para _Neighbor_ itu. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Dengan begitu, mungkin kekesalan dan penyesalannya akan berakhir. Mungkin arwah kakaknya akan—

"Kazama- _san_!" sapa Tachikawa mendadak. Seulas cengiran terpasang di wajahnya seperti biasa. Di belakangnya, Jin berjalan mengikuti dengan wajah masam. Sepertinya kedua orang itu baru saja selesai bertarung di pertempuran peringkat solo.

"Kalah lagi melawan Tachikawa, Jin?" tanyanya menahan untuk tidak tersenyum atau setidaknya menyeringai. Jin mengabaikan pertanyaan Souya.

"Akan membuat tim baru lagi, Kazama- _san_?" pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu malah bertanya. " _Side effect_ -ku yang bilang begitu,"

Souya mengangguk dan mengatakan alasannya secara frontal.

"Ya. Aku ingin segera terpilih dalam ekspedisi,"

Jin hanya membalas dengan bibir yang membentuk kurva, sedangkan Tachikawa sibuk memakan _agesen_ milik Jin.

"Jadi, apa Kazama- _san_ sudah memilih anggota yang cocok?" kali ini Tachikawa yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan _agesen_.

"Tachikawa, telan dulu makananmu," Souya mendelik, "Dan yah, aku sudah memiliki beberapa kandidat untuk itu."

"Menarik sekali! Jadi aku akan segara bisa melawan Kazama- _san_ di pertempuran peringkat, begitu!?"

Karena alasan yang sudah jelas, Tachikawa langsung menatap Souya dengan antusias, "Hoi, Jin, kau juga cepat bergabung dengan tim, jadi aku bisa bertarung lebih banyak denganmu!"

"Baiklah, Tachikawa- _san_. Tapi hanya jika agen A- _elite_ ini tidak keburu menjadi _Rank_ -S ya," Jin mengatakan hal itu dengan setengah bercanda, "... dan Kazama- _san_ , tim yang kau bentuk mungkin akan berpeluang membawamu ke apa yang kau inginkan―jika kau masih menginginkannya saat itu, sih,"

Souya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Jin. Akan kuingat itu."

Souya segera beranjak pergi dari sana untuk menemui calon anggota timnya. Tachikawa dan Jin pun hanya terdiam melihat Souya.

"Saa, Jin, tujuan Kazama-san yang kau maksud itu apa?" tanya Tachikawa ketika Souya sudah agak menjauh.

Jin menjawabnya dengan nada main-main, "Yah, kurang lebih sama dengan orang-orang yang kehilangan keluarganya karena _Neighbor_ , mungkin?"

"... Jadi Kazama- _san_ ingin mengalahkanku!?"

Jin _facepalm_.

Jin menghela napasnya, lelah dengan kebodohan sang _top_ _attacker_ di Border ini, "Tachikawa- _san_... Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Entah itu adalah suatu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Oi—" seru Tachikawa sengit dan mulai melontarkan pembelaan diri.

Souya sendiri akhirnya mencapai salah satu lobi di Border tempat anggota timnya yang baru berkumpul. Di sana sudah terlihat Usami dan Utagawa―yang tengah berbincang―serta Kikuchihara―yang sepertinya mengeluh entah tentang apa.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang dijawab sopan―oleh Utagawa―dan kelewat bersemangat―oleh Usami. Kikuchihara hanya mengangguk bosan.

"Sebagai tim, tujuan pertama kita adalah mencapai _Rank_ -A,"

Mereka pun lalu beranjak dari sana untuk membahas prosedur pembuatan tim dan strategi apa yang kiranya akan dipakai dalam pertempuan peringkat. Mereka sengaja menyerahkan berkas pembuatan tim sesaat sebelum tenggat waktu dimulainya pertempuran peringkat B-Rank.

Sore itu juga adalah pertandingan pertama mereka.

Kini, empat anggota Skuad Kazama yang baru dibentuk tengah berada di ruang operasional.

"Raihlah kemenangan ya~" ujar Usami yang duduk di depan monitor meneriakan semangat kepada kawan setimnya, yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

" _Rank Battle_ , dimulai!"

Ketiganya ditransmisikan secara acak.

Rank Battle pertama mereka berjalan dengan lancar―sesuai perkiraan. Begitu juga dengan setelahnya, dan _setelahnyasetelahnya_ ―

Dengan cepat, mereka merangkak naik ke atas tangga peringkat hingga mencapai _Rank_ -A dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Bersulang untuk kenaikan Skuad Kazama ke _Rank_ -A!" seru Usami.

Utagawa seperti biasanya membalas dengan sopan, Kikuchihara bergumam dengan suara malasnya. Melihat hal itu Souya tersenyum.

"Saat ini tujuan pertama kita menjadi _Rank_ -A sudah tercapai, selanjutnya kita harus terpilih menjadi tim ekspedisi," Souya memberikan semangat kepada rekan setimnya yang direspon dengan anggukan oleh ketiganya.

"... Tapi mengapa tim ekspedisi?" ujar Kikuchihara. Lebih seperti keluhan biasa ketimbang pertanyaan, "Kazama- _san_ mengapa ingin bergabung dalam tim ekspedisi?"

Souya menatap datar, sayang hatinya tak semudah itu dikendalikan. Jika menyangkut _Neighbor_ , jika menyangkut tujuannya, jika menyangkut perihal kematian Kazama Shin―

"... Mengapa Kazama- _san_ tidak tenang begitu?"

Souya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku ... hanya tertarik dengan dunia seberang, bagaimana bentuknya dan segala yang ada disana," ada sedikit jeda panjang dalam kalimatnya.

Dalam hati kecilnya Souya sangat ingin memberi tahu tujuan pribadinya. Namun, hal ini masih terlalu cepat bagi mereka―atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kazama- _san_ sangat tertarik dengan dunia seberang," kali ini Utagawa yang bersuara.

Souya membalas, "Ya, dari dulu aku memang cukup tertarik dengan dunia sana, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan pengguna _trigger_ mereka," dan menjelaskan alasannya. Walau ia tahu hal itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian saja, baik bagi teman setimnya, maupun dirinya sendiri.

Tentu saja, jawaban itu diikuti oleh cibiran pelan dari Kikuchihara. Mengingat _side effect_ yang dimiliki sang remaja, ia pasti telah tahu ada hal yang tak wajar dari jawaban Souya. Kenyataan bahwa jantung Souya berdetak tak karuan karena itu. Untung, Kikuchihara hanya menggumam, "Terserah," tanpa mencoba mengungkit apa-apa.

Souya tersenyum tulus, "Karena kalian sudah tau alasannya, apakah kalian siap mengikutiku?"

Usami yang sedari tadi sibuk makan pun kali ini melambungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi, "Tentu saja!"

 **.**

* * *

 _Meski hari tidak hujan, tidak pula ada mendung yang menggelantung―langit tampak biru dan mentari bersinar terik, malah―tetapi suasana di kediaman Kazama terbilang muram. Hari itu, seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan jas hitam bak pelayat datang ke rumah mereka menyampaikan sebuah kabar. Souya ingat, lelaki itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah datang ke sini guna meminta izin kepada orang tuanya untuk membawa Shin mengikuti sebuah pelatihan―ia tidak tahu detailnya._

" _Kazama Souya-_ kun _?" tanyanya ketika Souya lah yang membukakan pintu. Ia mengangkat alis ketika namanya disebut namun cepat-cepat terpikir bahwa Shin lah yang memberitahu pria itu. "Maaf, bisakah aku berbicara padamu dan orang tuamu juga? Ini mengenai Shin,"_

" _Ayah dan Ibu sedang tidak ada," jawabnya singkat― tidak begitu tahu harus menjawab apa. "Namun jika mendesak, denganku saja juga tidak masalah, 'kan?"_

 _Sang lelaki menganggukan kepalanya. Souya mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam rumah._

" _Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" Souya langsung bertanya dengan kalimat formal._

" _Ah sebelum itu perkenalkan, namaku Rindou Takumi. Aku adalah mentor kakakmu di Border," sang lelaki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan._

 _Souya mengernyitkan dahinya, alisnya bertautan, "Border? Tempat kakakku melakukan pelatihan?"_

 _Rindou sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Mengenai hal itu ... sebenarnya kami para anggota Border telah melakukan ekspedisi ke dunia lain," Souya ingin menginterupsi, namun ia menahan keinginannya dan terus mendengarkan._

" _Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada satu kelompok pengguna trigger kelas tinggi muncul, dan terjadilah pertarungan ... sebab hal itu, kakakmu―Kazama Shin meninggal."_

" _... Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujar Souya. Tentu saja kakaknya tidak mungkin mati,_ tidakmungkintidak mungkin _―_

" _... Baiklah, jika begitu, akan kujelaskan dari awal," Rindou berucap, "kau tahu mengapa kakakmu mengikuti―harus mengikuti―pelatihan itu dari awal?"_

 _Souya menggeleng._

" _... Setiap orang memiliki organ yang bernama_ 'trion' _dalam dirinya. Namun besar trion yang dimiliki satu orang dengan yang lainnya berbeda. Kakakmu kebetulan ... memiliki jumlah trion yang cukup besar."_

" _... Yang apabila ia tidak dilatih menggunakan trigger―teknologi yang menggunakan trion―jumlah trion itu justru akan membahayakannya."_

 _Souya mengangguk meski tidak sepenuhnya mengerti, "... Jika itu berbahaya ... mengapa kalian melibatkan Nii-san ke misi macam itu―?"_

 _Rindou tersenyum sedih, "Pertarungan ini ... apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu dan beberapa orang lainnya ... bukanlah apa yang kami inginkan." cukup banyak jeda disana. Rindou sendiri terdengar berat membahas semua ini, "Namun, tidak dipungkiri bahwa itu ... mungkin hasil terbaik yang bisa semua orang dapatkan,"_

 _Souya ingin protes. Ia merasa ada banyak hal yang tidak dikatakan Rindou padanya. Ada banyak hal―mengenai Border, mengenai dunia lain, bahkan kakaknya―yang sengaja disembunyikan darinya._

" _Lalu jenazahnya―"_

 _Dua manik di balik kacamata itu berkilat, "Sayang sekali, tapi..."_

"… _kami tidak sempat membawa pergi mayatnya,"_

 _Rindou menyampaikan hal ini dengan sedikit lirih. Mendengar hal itu Souya membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya._

" _... Kau bohong 'kan?" Souya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat memerlukan sebuah kepastian. Meski sebenarnya ia tahu apa jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan—_

 _Rindou menepuk pucuk kepala Souya secara lembut, "Semua hal sudah kami lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan kembali mayat mereka yang gugur, namun sayangnya ... semua hal itu sia-sia, tidak ada yang dapat kami lakukan."_

 _Jika saja ia dalam keadaan berdiri. Souya pasti telah terjatuh sekarang. Lututnya lemas―tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri._

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf akan apa yang terjadi," Rindou membungkukan bacanya dalam-dalam. "Apa yang terjadi pada Shin―semoga kau mau mengerti."_

 **.**

* * *

Souya mengerjap. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia harus memimpikan hal itu, sebuah mimpi buruk di mana ia mengetahui bahwa kakaknya telah tiada.

Bahkan setelah ia menyampaikan hal itu pada orang tuanya, ia pun masih tak dapat percaya, dan respons orang tuanya hanyalah terdiam. Seolah mereka tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Ia tak bisa―dan takkan bisa―melupakan hari itu. Sampai kapanpun.

Diliriknya jam weker yang ada di sudut meja, _'Baru pukul tiga dini hari, masih terlalu cepat untuk melakukan aktifitas,'_ pikirnya.

Ia menghela nafas lalu segera beranjak untuk mengambil segelas susu yang—mungkin—akan mengantarnya kembali tidur.

Ketika melewati ruang keluarga, Souya kembali melihatnya. Sebuah figura yang jatuh tertelungkup di meja, tidak terawat―figura yang diambil dari kamar Shin beberapa minggu setelah kabar kematiannya.

Ia membalik pigura itu hingga nampak sebuah foto tua―foto empat tahun lalu. Nampak di sana, potret Shin yang berdiri dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, di sebelah Rindou dan Komandan Kido yang nampak jauh lebih muda.

"... _Nii-san_ ," gumamnya, "Apa kau menyesal dalam kematianmu?"

Tangan Souya mengepal erat. Hanya kebisuan yang akan menjawabnya—selalu seperti itu.

Mungkin—hanya kemungkinan—jika kakaknya itu ada di sini, dia akan menjawab dengan penuh kewibawaan yang mungkin dimiliki seorang pemuda awal dua puluhan, _"Semua hal berjalan sebagaimana pilihan yang aku buat. Dam aku tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku,"_

Souya mendengus, mengapa bayangan kakaknya saat ini terproyeksikan dengan jelas di pikirannya? Apakah otaknya tidak cukup waras untuk menerima kenyataan sehingga ia kembali berdelusi?

… Mungkin ini salah satu fenomena aneh yang terjadi karena trion? Yah, siapa yang tahu...

"... Jika aku mati ... demi membalas dendammu, tidak apakah?"

 _["Berjalanlah di jalanmu sendiri,"]_

Mungkin seperti inilah yang akan sang kakak katakan.

Souya tersenyum satir.

' _... Soal membalaskan dendam, siapa yang tahu ... memangnya Shin benar-benar dendam terhadap_ Neighbor? _'_ bisik hati kecilnya.

Sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dendam, keputusasaan, kesedihan, atau penyesalan 'kah? Ia sudah tidak tahu mana perasaannya yang sebenarnya mengenai kematian Shin.

... atau mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya.

Pilihan kedua mungkin adalah hal yang paling tepat. Dirasakannya kepalanya mulai berdenyut, meminta istirahat lebih.

Ya, saat ini yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah istirahat yang cukup untuk menghadapi berbagai hal yang akan terjadi di hari esok.

Diurungkannya niatan ingin membuat susu hangat di dapur dan segera kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tak kuasa menahan lelah.

... Sayangnya, tubuh yang terlalu lelah kadang-kadang malah membuatnya terus terjaga. Alhasil Souya hanya berbaring di tempat tidur sampai pagi tanpa bisa sekejap pun terlelap. Ia berakhir memikirkan banyak hal yang malah membuatnya tambah pening. Esoknya, bisa ditebak, ia datang ke fakultas dengan kantung mata yang tebal.

"Kau mau jadi panda, ya, Kazama?" tanya Suwa tanpa beban begitu melihat penampilannya yang acak-acakkan dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata.

"Diamlah, Suwa. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus hari ini," Souya melirik tajam dan membalas dengan nada datar.

"Oh, tetap keras seperti biasanya, huh?"

Suwa tersenyum―lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu Souya hanya terus berjalan dan memasuki kelas. Ia cukup tertinggal jauh dengan materi kuliah dikarenakan tugas pengawalan dari Border.

' _Oi, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau kurang tidur belakangan ini,'_

Mendadak masuk pesan dari Suwa. Kazama diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Sebelum sempat ia menjawab, masuk satu pesan lagi, _'Kapan-kapan, ayo makan di luar lagi. Bersama si Gorila berotot itu dan Terashima juga,'_

 _'Dasar Suwa, masih sempat saja di saat seperti ini...'_

Lantas saja Souya membalas pesan dari Suwa, _'Terserahmu saja, atur saja tempatnya.'_

Senyuman kecil tak lepas dari wajah yang tak sesuai dengan umur itu. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa sedikit lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya.

 **.**

* * *

Pada akhirnya Skuad Kazama terpilih juga sebagai bagian regu ekspedisi. Kenyataan bahwa mereka harus berulangkali melihat darah, mayat serta kadang kala terpaksa melukai orang lain― _Neighbor_ sekalipun―yang berada dalam tubuh manusia adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan.

Pertama kali menghadapi situasi kacau dunia _Neighbor_ , tidak sedikit dari anggota regu ekspedisi yang dibuat mual karenanya. Namun, mereka cukup profesional untuk segera beradaptasi. Diam-diam, Souya merasa sedikit bersalah telah melibatkan timnya dalam hal seperti ini padahal usia mereka yang masih sangat-sangat muda.

Mereka bahkan diharuskan untuk mengambil _trigger_ milik para _Neighbor_ bagaimana pun caranya―bahkan jika harus membunuh pun mereka akan melakukannya—meski keselamatan masih menjadi yang utama.

"Uh," Souya berdehem pelan, asap yang menguar di sana-sini cukup mengganggu dirinya meski ia tidak bisa benar-benar merasakannya karena mereka sedang memakai tubuh trion.

Mendengar dehaman dari Souya, Kikuchihara lantas melirik, "Kazama- _san_ , apa kau tidak apa? Apakah kita harus mundur sebentar?"

Souya menggeleng, "Saat ini kita lanjutkan saja dulu," Souya pun melihat sekelilingnya, tiga pemegang trigger biasa harus ia hadapi saat ini.

Souya membenci _Neighbor_ ―setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, setelah _**segalanya**_ ―namun ia masih punya hati, terima kasih.

"Jangan dibunuh, mereka sudah dalam tubuh manusia," perintahnya pada Utagawa dan Kikuchihara yang mendekat ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan ketiga lawannya―lewat alat komunikasi yang terhubung dengan trigger tentu saja. "Buat saja pingsan dan ambil _trigger_ mereka,"

" _Roger_!" sahut keduanya berbarengan.

"Aku tidak ingin pakaianku kotor oleh darah lagi," keluh Kikuchihara. Bagi Souya itu lebih terdengar seperti, _'Aku tidak ingin membunuh, aku tidak ingin menambah mayat disini, aku tidak ingin―'_

"Sepertinya _trigger_ yang ketiga orang ini miliki cenderung sama," lapor Utagawa. "Apa tidak masalah kita membawa ketiganya? Kita bisa hanya membawa satu,"

Ia tahu sang _all rounder_ sebenarnya ingin berkata, _'Setidaknya dengan_ trigger _kesempatan mereka hidup akan lebih banyak―'_

Souya memandang serius, "Ambil salah satu yang menurutmu paling lengkap saja, dan segera kita mundur dari sini."

Kedua yang lebih mudah mengangguk cepat, dan segera mengikuti Souya untuk pergi dari sana.

Begitu sampai di kapal ekspedisi, Souya melihat para anggota lain sudah berada di sana, siap untuk melakukan rapat persiapan.

"Oh, Kazama- _san_. Baru datang? Kami baru saja ingin memulai rapat," Tachikawa bersuara, tubuh trionnya terlihat tetap bersiaga.

Souya menatap datar, "Lanjutkan saja, aku masih harus memberikan _trigger_ ini ke Fuyushima- _san_ ," dan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria bertubuh besar yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya.

Fuyushima mengangkat alis, heran ketika Souya hanya memberikan satu _trigger_. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Nah," Tachikawa membuka sebuah peta yang sebagian besar hanya berisi halaman putih kosong. Peta wilayah Neighbor yang baru berhasil dipetakan Border, "Para eksekutif Border meminta kita untuk tidak mengusik ketiga negara ini, menurut kalian mengapa?"

Tachikawa menunjuk tiga negara di peta. Salah satu orbit negara itu sangat dekat dengan orbit bumi―Meeden.

"... Lalu?" pertanyaan yang lainnya terwakilkan oleh Izumi.

Tachikawa tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin dari pihak sana menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba ... jadi aku ingin ada yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka,"

Ia berucap sambil menaruh beberapa pion yang biasa dipakai untuk strategi di ketiga negara itu.

Mendengar hal itu Souya pun mengangkat tangannya, "Yang mengambil peran itu biar timku saja,"

Touma menautkan alisnya, "Tumben sekali Kazama- _san_ , biasanya kau selalu ada di garis depan," tangannya sibuk mengelapi _egret_ miliknya. Meski sebenarnya itu tidak ada fungsinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan saja. Terlalu banyak menggunakan trion juga cukup memberatkan," Souya menjelaskan niatnya, yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Kikuchihara dan Utagawa terus-terusan melihat darah makanya ia melakukan hal ini. Ini juga merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk alasan berbaur dengan para _Neighbor_.

Tiga negara yang dimaksud tidak sedang dilanda perang, omong-omong.

"... Tapi dengan kami mengawasi ketiga negara itu, bukankah artinya regu ekspedisi harus berpisah? Itu sedikit ... berbahaya 'kan?" tanya Utagawa. Teknologi _bailout_ mereka terbatas, jadi wajar saja.

"Hanya mengawasi, bukan intervensi," balas Fuyushima seraya melirik Souya, "Lagipula..."

"Tim yang terpilih dalam ekspedisi adalah tim yang dianggap dapat bertarung melawan _black trigger_ 'kan?" lanjut Souya.

Fuyushima bersedekap hikmad, "... Tapi terlalu berbahaya jika pergi sendiri, lebih baik kita berpencar dengan skuad masing-masing, dengan begitu para operator akan lebih mudah mengurus masalah transmisi dan lainnya,"

Tachikawa entah kenapa menentang keras, "Lalu jika ada _Neighbor_ yang menyerang kapal bagaimana? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan kapal dalam keadaan tak berpengawal seperti ini,"

Kunichika pun menyahut dari belakang, "Kapal akan dipasangi _stealth mode_ , jadi tak apa~"

Izumi tertawa hambar.

"Bilang saja Tachikawa- _san_ ingin tetap bertarung dengan para _Neighbor_ itu dan tidak ingin melakukan pengawasan―walau akupun juga begitu sih," ujarnya sembari mengusap helai pirang miliknya.

Tachikawa pun melirik Izumi kesal, "Oi, Izumi! Kenapa kau beritahu!?"

Souya pun terkekeh kecil, "Sudah terlihat sejak awal bodoh. Dan aku pun setuju dengan rencana Fuyushima- _san_ , dengan begitu kekuatan timku akan tetap berada di tingkat maksimal,"

Kikuchihara mengangkat tangannya bosan, "Maaf, tapi melakukan pengawasan pada tiga negara sekaligus―di tiga bintang berbeda, bagaimana caranya? Ini tidak seperti kita punya teleskop untuk memantau tiga negara sekaligus 'kan?"

Fuyushima menghela napasnya.

"Nah, masalahnya ada di situ, pilihan kita hanya satu, yaitu menyusup masuk ke ketiga kawasan itu dengan masing-masing skuad, dan berbaur dengan para _Neighbor_ ,"

Utagawa cukup kaget dengan ucapan Fuyushima, "Jadi, kita harus berpencar tanpa memakai sistem _bailout_?" sebuah anggukan berat dari Fuyushima terjadi sebagai balasan.

Tachikawa tersenyum―menyeringai, "Hoo, yang seperti itu boleh juga..."

"... Bukankah ini juga berarti Tachikawa- _san_ dan yang lain mencurigai perintah Kido- _san_ yang berhubungan dengan tiga negara ini," Kikuchihara melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan―tepatnya pernyataan. "Ini seperti kita memang mencari masalah,"

Namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang mengacuhkan perkataan Kikuchihara itu.

"Tapi apakah kita benar-benar akan meninggalkan kapal ekspedisi serta para operator sendiri?" Izumi melirik ketiga perempuan yang cukup sibuk dengan masing-masing alat perangkat milik mereka. "Tubuh trion Yuu- _san_ dan yang lain tidak memiliki fungsi pertarungan―bahkan perlindungan―apapun karena keterbatasan trion 'kan?"

Fuyushima menimang sesaat.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, Kapal ekspedisi harus berada dengan salah satu skuad. Biar skuad kami saja..." sebenarnya masih ada sedikit banyak hal yang ingin Fuyushima sampaikan.

"Dengan ini perdebatan selesai 'kah?"namun Tachikawa dengan tidak sabaran menginterupsi.

"Ingat tujuan kita, Tachikawa. Kita hanya mengawasi―bukan mencari masalah,"peringat Souya.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kok Kazama- _san_ ," terlontar frasa yang sangat tidak meyakinkan dari mulut Tachikawa.

Touma pun menyambar, "Justru jika Tachikawa- _san_ bilang seperti itu sangat tidak meyakinkan..." semua―minus Tachikawa mengangguk, sangat jelas sekali niatan Tachikawa di mata mereka.

"Jadi kalau begitu, rencana kita sudah dipastikan, dan esok kita akan melaksanakannya. Untuk hari ini kita akan berjaga bergantian di wilayah sekitar kapal," Fuyushima mengeluarkan titah, sebagai yang paling tua disini, ia harus bijak.

Rapat diakhiri, semuanya kembali sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Malamnya, tiba giliran Skuad Kazama untuk berjaga di sekitar kapal ekspedisi sementara yang lainnya beristirahat.

"Keadaan di sekitar kalian?" tanya Souya lewat komunikasi internal pada dua anggotanya yang tengah menyisir area. Ia sendiri sedang berada di dekat kapal ekspedisi bersama Mikami.

"Di sini aman, tidak ada yang mencurigakan," lapor Utagawa.

"Tidak ada orang―bahkan tidak ada suara kecuali suara kita," Kikuchihara pun juga melapor.

"Kalau begitu, segera berkumpul dan kembali kesini," perintah Souya sambil mengamati radar. Mikami yang berada di dekatnya tengah menganalisis data yang dikirimkan dua remaja itu.

Semua anggota Skuad Kazama sudah berkumpul di satu titik, "Kalian bertiga beristirahatlah, aku akan berjaga sebentar lagi, masih sekitar lima puluh menit lagi sebelum berganti shift dengan Skuad Tachikawa,"

Utaga menginterupsi, "Eh? Yang benar Kazama- _san_? Berjaga sendirian terlalu berbahaya," dan tumben sekali Kikuchihara ikut menyetujui.

Sudut bibir Souya sedikit terangkat, "Tidak apa, lagipula hanya sebentar. Karena esok kita akan melakukan hal yang sangat beresiko, jadi lebih baik kalian beristirahat saja,"

"Bukankah Kazama- _san_ terlalu menganggap kami sebagai anak-anak?"

Mendadak, Mikami angkat bicara. Souya ingin menimpali, _kalian memang masih anak-anak―_

"Bukankah kita ini tim?"

Sang _all rounder_ satu-satunya di tim tersenyum, "Benar, sebagai tim lebih baik kita bersama. Lagipula hanya tinggal sebentar lagi sampai giliran kita habis,"

"... Cih. Apa Kazama- _san_ sebegitu terobsesinya pada _Neighbor_?"

Souya tidak berpikir rekan setimnya akan mengatakan hal demikian. Ekspedisi tidak semenakjubkan yang dibayangkan―dan sebagai yang bertanggungjawab menyeret mereka dalam semua ini, ia merasa tidak cukup pantas menerima sebegitu banyak kehangatan 'kan?

"... Maaf," tanpa sadar Souya mengucap maaf.

"Eh...?" ketiga yang lebih muda terperangah kaget, cukup tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang kapten.

Mikami tersenyum, "Tidak. Kazama- _san_ tidak pernah salah apa-apa, bahkan ... kita bertiga yang harusnya berterima kasih,"

Utagawa merespons kalimat Mikami dengan sebuah anggukan cepat, "Iya, betul kata Mikami- _san_ , karena Kazama- _san_ lah yang telah memberikan kami tempat dan mengizinkan kami untuk bergabung dengan timmu,"

Entah menapa anggota Skuad Kazama―pengecualian untuk Kikuchihara—terlihat sangat sentimental.

"Kalau begitu ... mari lakukan segalanya sampai akhir bersama,"

Seluruh anggota Skuad Kazama kompak tersenyum.

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketiga skuad benar-benar berpencar ke tiga negara―tiga bintang berbeda.

Skuad Kazama mendapat bagian sebuah bintang yang memiliki orbit paling dekat dengan Meeden.

"Kita di sini tanpa _bailout_ , jadi camkan itu," tegas Souya.

"Hhh," Kikuchihara mengangguk terpaksa, "Kami tahu kok, Kazama- _san_..."

"Dan juga jangan pernah mengaktifkan _trigger_ kalian kecuali keadaan mendesak. Mikami, siapkan peralatanmu," Souya lebih was-was dibanding biasanya, karena kini mereka berada di wilayah musuh. Antah-berantah.

Utagawa menampakan senyumnya. "Kazama- _san_ menjadi paranoid. Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, lagipula kita semua bersama 'kan?"

Mikami mengangguk senang, "Yang dibilang Utagawa- _kun_ benar. Lagipula Kikuchihara- _kun_ juga ada disini,"

"Mengapa menghitungku seperti itu..." protes Kikuchihara pelan, terdengar keberatan seperti biasa. Namun wajah yang agak merona merah mengkhianatinya, "... lalu hubungan kita itu ... apa?"

"Rekan setim?" jawab Mikami, tidak terlalu menangkap maksud dari sang pemilik _side effect_.

Souya mengamati dirinya dan rekan setimnya. Mereka berpakaian layaknya penduduk sipil. Tapi masalahnya, ada di fakta bahwa keempatnya tengah bersama. Hubungan apa yang dimiliki keempat orang yang terlihat begitu berbeda―satu tanpa ekspresi, satu selalu memasang tampang jengah, yang satu kelewat murah senyum, dan yang satunya kelewat normal.

"Tapi nyaris tak ada orang disini," Utagawa beralasan, memandang sekitar yang penuh dengan hijaunya tanaman, "Jadi tidak masalah 'kan?"

Souya mengangguk, "Ya ... mungkin tidak apa," sedikit jeda untuk mengambil napas, "Kita akan berjalan sedikit lagi sampai ke pemukiman dan mencari informasi,"

Mereka melangkahkan kaki. Mencoba mencari berbagai informasi tentang sekitarnya dengan sedetil-detilnya.

Sampai tiba mereka menjejakkan kaki di sebuah desa yang dikelilingi sawah. Sepertinya Skuad Kazama masih sangat jauh untuk mencapai perkotaan.

Kikuchihara membuka suara, "Kazama- _san_ , sepertinya tidak ada manusia yang hidup di sekitar sini," Souya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Jangan pernah membongkar identitas kita sebagai penduduk Meeden, bilang saja kita pengembara dari _Errant Nation_ ," Souya kembali mengingatkan.

"Roger!" sahut Utagawa dan Kikuchihara bersamaan secara refleks. Sesaat setelah mengatakannya, kedua orang itu mengangkat alis dan langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Mikami tersenyum geli. Dua orang ini―terutama Kikuchihara―memang terlalu kompak meski mereka mungkin tak mengakuinya.

Hal yang bagus memang, tapi di misi penyamaran, hal itu bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua.

"Ubah gaya bicara kalian. Penyamaran kita bisa terbongkar," titah Souya sambil menahan senyum. Utagawa dan Kikuchihara yang kini membuang muka satu sama lain hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Lalu, hening menyeruak di antara mereka.

"... Kazama- _san_ , di sini benar-benar tidak ada orang,"

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Kikuchihara kembali berkata. Ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga agar dapat mendengar dengan lebih baik.

"Ini _nation_ yang damai atau _nation_ yang ditinggalkan setelah kehancuran dalam perang?" tanya Mikami agak heran.

Utagawa berspekulasi, "Dua-duanya memiliki kemungkinan kuat ... tapi jika melihat keadaan yang seperti ini pilihan kedua menjadi kemungkian yang paling besar,"

Souya menyetujui, "Perkataanmu cukup logis. Jika direlasikan dengan larangan Kido- _san_ , hal ini cukup beralasan,"

Kikuchihara mengangkat tangannya setengah hati, "Jadi apakah kita akan kembali Kazama- _san_? Lagipula tidak ada apa-apa di sini,"

"Belum. Kita akan berjalan sedikit lagi, lagipula Fuyushima- _san_ dan yang lainnya pasti belum menjemput kita," Souya kembali berucap, entah kenapa dirinya masih sangat tertarik dengan tanah yang kosong ini.

Kata Rindou, Shin meninggal di dunia _Neighbor_. Di sebuah _nation_ ―dalam sebuah pertarungan. Mayatnya terpaksa ditinggalkan―mungkin karena hancur, Souya merasa Rindou mengaburkan perkataannya untuk menjaga perasaanya. Detil-detil yang lain―kapan, dimana, mengapa, bagaimana―dibiarkan tidak jelas kemungkinan karena unsur kesengajaan.

Rindou tidak benar-benar menjelaskan mengenai kematian kakaknya. Hanya gambaran umum―buram, samar, dikaburkan―saja.

Namun...

Di antara sekian banyak _nation_ dan bintang yang ada di dunia _Neighbor_ , mungkinkah negara ini...

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari desa kosong tadi, sampai sekarang pun masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Hh," Souya menghela napas, lantas ketiga rekan setimnya mengalihkan atensi dan berfokus pada dirinya.

Mikami membuka suara, "Apa ada yang salah Kazama- _san_?"

Souya menggeleng pasif, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Lebih dari itu, lebih baik kita memeriksa area sekitar sini. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan suatu petunjuk mengenai keadaan tempat ini," ujar Souya.

Ketiga lainnya mengangguk serempak tanpa bersuara, "Utagawa dan Kikuchihara kalian pergilah ke arah timur. Sementara aku dan Mikami akan ke arah barat. Kita berkumpul di tempat ini satu jam dari sekarang,"

"Memakai _trigger_?"

"Tidak perlu, tapi gunakan saja jika keadaannya gawat. Terlebih lagi ... jangan sampai mati,"

Yang lainnya kembali mengangguk, "Kami mengerti," Utagawa berucap mewakilkan yang lainnya.

Selanjutnya, mereka berpisah menjadi dua kelompok dan mulai menyisir keadaan disekitar mereka.

Souya dan Mikami mengawasi sekitar dalam diam, Mikami cukup sibuk mengurusi radar dari laptopnya.

Souya tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya, sedangkan Mikami terus menampakkan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Keduanya terlihat kelewat santai untuk orang yang sedang berada di wilayah musuh.

"Ah, Kazama- _san_ , Kikuchihara- _kun_ dan Utagawa- _kun_ dalam beberapa menit akan sampai kesini," Mikami menginformasikan apa yang dilihatnya dari radar.

Benar saja kata Mikami, beberapa saat kemudian Utagawa dan Kikuchihara menampakkan batang hidung mereka.

"Kami menemukan ini," keduanya menghampiri Kazama dan Mikami lalu menyodorkan dua buah benda. Sebuah jam tangan serta sebuah handphone yang telah rusak sebagian besar hingga nyaris tidak menyerupai bentuk aslinya lagi. Semuanya model lama.

"Eh? Bagaimana mungkin!?" pekik Mikami tidak percaya.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Terjatuh di sekitar semak belukar, lalu..." Utagawa memandang Souya dan Mikami dengan pandangan bercampur aduk, "... kami menemukan pemakaman. Beberapa nisannya terlihat bertuliskan kanji..."

Souya membelalakkan matanya, tangannya gemetar, "Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya...?"

Yang lain mengernyit heran, tumben sekali kapten mereka seperti ini, tapi refleks saja Utagawa dan Kikuchihara mengangguk, tak ingin menanyai Souya lebih lanjut.

Selanjutnya mereka segera saja berjalan menuju ke 'tempat pemakaman' dengan dipimpin oleh Utagawa.

"Ini...?" Mikami bersuara dengan penuh keraguan, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Di hadapan mereka membentang luas tanah yang dipenuhi oleh puluhan nisan batu. Seperti kata Utagawa, beberapa nisan itu bertuliskan kanji―nama orang Jepang. Mikami membuka laptopnya.

"Meski sudah sangat samar, sepertinya banyak nisan di sini ... yang diukir dengan _trigger_ secara cepat―atau mungkin terburu-buru?

"... Berarti dugaan kita akan perang disini kemungkinan benar?" kata Utagawa, "Tapi mengapa makam di sini terlihat begitu terawat?"

Sementara itu, Souya mulai berjalan diantara nisan-nisan itu. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar ketika ia menemukan sebuah nama yang familiar.

Kazama Shin. Di situ tertulis.

Souya langsung berlutut di depan nisan itu. Ia yang sedari dulu masih menampik kematian kakaknya kali ini dikagetkan oleh sebuah bukti. Ah, jadi semua itu benar ... kakaknya memang telah...

"Ada seseorang," ujar Kikuchihara mendadak sembari beringsut ke arah Mikami. Souya yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri juga langsung berdiri dengan waspada.

Ia memang seorang adik yang menemukan bukti kematian kakaknya disini, namun ia juga seorang pemimpin yang tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas dan keselamatan rekannya.

Seorang wanita tua muncul.

"Ara~? Apakah kalian keluarga dari salah satu orang-orang itu?" tanyanya, "Orang-orang yang menyelamatkan negeri ini dari peperangan enam tahun lalu yang datang bersama sekelompok orang misterius lain..."

Semua terdiam.

"Mengapa Anda berpikir demikian?" tanya Souya memecah kesunyian.

"Soalnya kalian ... bukan warga sini 'kan?"

Semua anggota Skuad Kazama kembali mengambil posisi defensive yang disamarkan, "... Bagaimana anda bisa tau jika kami bukan orang sini?" Souya menatap tajam wanita tua yang terlihat cukup renta itu.

Wanita itu entah kenapa tersenyum, "Cara berpakaian, berbicara, postur berjalan, dan faktor lainnya terlihat sangat berbeda," Tak disangka-sangka mata sang wanita tua ini cukup jeli dalam mengamati.

Kikuchihara otomatis berbicara lewat alat komunikasi, "Kazama- _san_ , orang ini sangat mencurigakan, Apa kita perlu menangkapnya?"

Souya menimbang, "Tunggu dulu, lebih baik kita berbicara secara baik-baik dulu, jika ada perlawanan barulah kita bisa bertindak," keputusan final Souya menerima respons positif dari rekan setimnya.

"Lalu, mengapa Anda ke sini?"

Souya berpikir, dari sini mereka akan mengambil keputusan akan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Sesekali, aku hanya ingin membersihkan makam-makam ini," sang wanita tua berjongkok dan mencabuti beberapa rumput yang tumbuh meliar disekitar makam, "Yah, meski disebut makam, sebenarnya tidak ada mayat yang terkubur di sini..." Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada sedih.

"Semua orang yang ada di sini ... tidak ada sisa-sisa dari tubuh mereka yang bisa dikenali. Baik para prajurit atau orang-orang misterius itu…"

Keempat orang lain yang mendengar terlihat cukup kaget, "Be-be narkah itu...? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang asing yang selamat?" Souya bertanya dengan tergeragap.

Sang wanita menatap sendu, "Beberapa orang asing yang selamat membuat nisan rekan-rekan mereka yang gugur ... selanjutnya mereka pergi, menghilang tanpa jejak."

Souya kembali berlutut di makam kakaknya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rekan setimnya hanya dapat bungkam menyaksikan hal ini.

Cukup lama hening hingga sang wanita tua kembali berbicara, "Apa nama yang berada di makam itu adalah kenalanmu?"

Souya terdiam, lalu mengangguk lemah, "Eh...?" Mikami bersuara mewakilkan kebingungan dua yang lebih muda. Terperangah dengan fakta yang diketahuinya.

"K-kazama- _san_!" bisik Mikami melalui alat komunikasi. Namun ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat nama yang teruji pada nisan.

"Jika begitu ... semoga ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di kehidupan manapun itu setelah kematian,"sang wanita tua berucap.

Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Kazama-san sangat membenci _Neighbor_ , Kikuchihara membatin.

Kikuchihara tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Souya. Ia masih penasaran dengan segala hal tentang Souya. Kerena kaptennya itu sangat tertutup dibanding orang lain di skuadnya.

Utagawa masih bungkam. Tak mau mengganggu fokus Souya. Bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak se-inchi pun ia segan.

Karena kapten mereka―untuk pertama kalinya―begitu terhanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri, Mikami sebagai yang kedua paling tua―diantara Kikuchihara dan Utagawa―mengambil alih posisi untuk mengorek informasi dari sang wanita tua. Tentu saja, Kikuchihara dan Utagawa juga masih setia berada tepat disampingnya guna berjaga-jaga.

"... Maaf, tapi kami kurang mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Bisakah anda sedikit menjelaskannya?"

Sang wanita tua lalu bercerita mengenai sebuah perang besar. Perang yang menyeret satu _nation_ ke dalamnya dan nyaris menghancurkannya. Namun sebelum kehancuran total benar-benar terjadi, datang-datang orang-orang itu.

Sekelompok orang yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan prajurit trion kelas atas.

Namun, sayangnya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka. Mereka memenangkan pertarungan memang, tapi harus ada beberapa yang harus menjadi korban, karena di saat-saat terakhir pengguna _black trigger_ menyerang. Dan salah satu korbannya _sepertinya_ adalah seseorang yang membuat Souya begitu emosional, Kazama Shi—kakak kandung Souya—yang namanya tertulis pada salah satu nisan.

Sekali lagi Mikami dan lainnya dikagetkan dengan tuturan sang wanita tua. Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya Komandan Kido tak mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi ke _nation_ ini? Tapi mengapa? Hal itu menimbulkan berbagai lanjutan pertanyaan maupun konklusi dari benak mereka.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda begitu rajin membersihkan makam-makam ini? Apakah kenalan anda juga salah satu korban?" kali ini Utagawa yang bertanya, dengan nada penuh kehati-hatian.

Sang wanita menggeleng responsif, "...Tidak, aku hanya merasa berhutang budi pada mereka, karena jika mereka tidak ada ... aku―tidak semua orang di _nation_ ini sudah dipastikan akan mati..." Souya tertegun. Tangannya menggenggam erat rerumputan di makam kakaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Begitu..."

Souya tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi menyeruak sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Akankah ia harus bahagia, atau bersedih karenanya?

Bahkan meski ribuan emosi yang memenuhinya, Souya tidak semudah itu melupakan tugasnya di sini. Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini, ia tahu itu.

Walaupun is harus segera pergi, setidaknya ia ingin sekali saja memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kakaknya.

Dilepaskannya kalung dengan bandul cincin yang dulu pernah menjadi jadi ulang tahunnya―yang diberikan oleh kakaknya juga, dan dikalungkannya ke nisan yang bertuliskan nama kakaknya.

Setelah itu Souya menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa,' _Nii-san_ ... aku berharap kau bahagia disana. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku ... aku telah salah mengambil tindakan,' setitikair mata mengepul di sudut mata Souya, yang dengan segera di seka sembarangan olehnya.

Hanya sekali ini saja. Sekali ini saja ia bertindak egois, selanjutnya tidak akan ia ulangi lagi. Souya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Souya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati wanita tua. Tiba-tiba saja ia menundukkan kepalanya, berterima kasih, "... Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku pribadi sangat menghargai hal itu. Dan apakah aku bisa minta tolong satu hal lagi...?" Souya bertanya ragu, tetapi sang wanita tua tetap mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau tetap menjaga makam-makam ini?"

Sang wanita kembali mengangguk, kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman lembut.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Souya pun melangkahpergi dari tempat pemakaman tersebut diikuti tatapan heran rekan setimnya.

... Tentang Shin, Souya bersumpah is telah merelakannya. Kakaknya mati dengan keputusannya sendiri. Setidaknya is tidak mati sendirian―mati demi melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi termasuk dirinya. Soal kebenciannya terhadap _Neighbor_ ... lupakan saja―jika sang kakak membenci _Neighbor_ ia tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya disini.

Souya melirik rekan setimnya, "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita kembali,"

Yang lebih muda kaget, "Eh? Apa kau yakin Kazama- _san_?"

Souya tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja," yang lain kembali terperangah, tak percaya dengan perubahan emosi serta mimik wajah Souya.

Kontan saja rekan setimnya mengikuti langkah Souya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

"Detak jantung Kazama- _san_ menjadi jauh lebih tenang," Kikuchihara mendadak berkata ketika mereka telah cukup jauh dari tempat pemakaman.

"Hm, benarkah?" Mikami dan Utagawa saling pandang.

"Kami memang tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya beban di punggung Kazama- _san_ sedikit terangkat,"

Souya memandang ke langit yang tak terhalang apapun. Kali ini bukan sebuah senyuman tipis atau bagaimana, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Semoga saja begitu..."

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat dimana mereka pertama kali berpijak di _nation_ ini.

Beberapa menit lagi kapal mereka akan mendarat, itulah yang Mikami sampaikan ketika Utagawa bertanya.

"Bisakah..." semua atensi beralih pada Souya yang baru mengucap sepatah kata.

"Bisakah kalian merahasiakan semua hal tadi...? Segala hal tentang kakakku, dan orang-orang yang meninggal," sebuah permohonan terluncur. Baru kali ini Souya memohon sesuatu sambil menudukkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

Yang lebih muda membentuk kurva tipis di bibir―minus Mikami karena ia tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, "Ya, tentu saja!" Mikami bersuara dengan semangat.

"Lagipula jarang-jarang Kazama- _san_ memperlihatkan emosinya pada kita 'kan?" kali ini Utagawa berbicara sambil mengusap pipinya dengan jarinya.

Sedangkan Kikuchihara hanya mengangguk malas seperti biasanya, "Karena selama ini yang paling tertutup adalah Kazama- _san_..." dan mengatakan persepsinya secara blak-blakan.

Tak lama setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, kapal ekspedisi mereka mendarat, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah dijemput. Segera saja Skuad Kazama masuk ke kapal dan melaporkan keadaansekitar, apa yang mereka temui, dan apa yang mereka dapat―minus menceritakan soal pemakaman karena mereka sudah berjanji pada Souya.

Dan setelahnya Fuyushima memberitahu bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke Meeden dikarenakan pasokan trion kapal yang menipis. Dalam tujuh puluh dua jam kedepan mereka sudah dapat menghirup udara Jepang lagi.

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di Meeden nanti, Souya telah memutuskan untuk berjanji. Ia tidak akan membenci Neighbor lagi. Biarlah kebenciannya menghilang terbawa angin di tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakaknya...

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Terimakasih banyak kepada Kak Rikiya yang telah bersedia berkolaborasi dengan saya. Terimakasih pula untuk penyelenggara (Misheru Aoki) dan para reader yang telah membaca!

Mind to review?


End file.
